Pam Brown
Pam Brown (born 1948) is an Australian poet. Life , Pam Brown, & Dipti Saravanamuttu in 1983. Courtesy Jacket.]] Brown was born in Seymour, Victoria. Her childhood was spent in on military bases in Toowoomba and Brisbane. Since her early twenties, she has lived mostly in Sydney. She has made her living as a silkscreen printer, musician and film-maker, has taught writing, multi-media studies and film-making and worked from 1989 - 2006 as a librarian at University of Sydney. She lives in Sydney, Australia. From 1997 to 2002 Pam Brown was the poetry editor of Overland and since 2004 has been the associate editor of Jacket magazine.Michael Brennan, Pam Brown (Australia, 1948), Poetry International. Web, April 1, 2008. She has been a guest at poetry festivals worldwide, taught at the University for Foreign Languages, Hanoi, and during 2003 had Australia Council writers residency in Rome. Recognition ;Nominations * 1984 - NSW Premier’s Literary Award for Poetry for 'New & Selected Poems 1971-1982' * 1999 - NSW Premier’s Kenneth Slessor Award for Poetry for '50-50' * 2004 - The Age Book Of The Year Award - Poetry, for True Thoughts * 2010 - Adelaide Festival Award for Poetry, for True Thoughts * 2010 - The Age Book Of The Year Award - Poetry, for Authentic Local ;Awards * 2004 - Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry for Dear Deliria: New & Selected Poems. Publications Poetry *''Sureblock. Melbourne, Vic: P. Woolley, 1972). *''Cocabola’s Funny Picture Book. ''Glebe, NSW: Tomato Press, 1974. *''Automatic Sad. Glebe, NSW: Tomato Press, 1974. *''Cafe Sport.'' Sydney: Sea Cruise Books, 1979. *''Correspondences'' (with Joanne Burns). North Sydney: Red Press, 1979. *''Country & Eastern: A Featurette.'' Sydney: Never-Never Press, 1980. *''Small Blue View.'' Adelaide: Magic Sam/Experimental Art Foundation, 1982. *''Selected Poems 1971–1982.'' Glebe: Wild and Woolley, 1984. *''Keep It Quiet.'' Glebe, NSW: Wild and Woolley, 1984. *''New and Selected Poems.'' Glebe, NSW: Wild and Woolley, 1990. *''This World / this Place.'' St Lucia, NSW: University of Queensland Press, 1994. *''Little Droppings.'' Sydney: Never-Never Press, 1994. *''50-50.'' Adelaide: South Australian Publishing Ventures, 1997. *''My Lightweight Intentions''. Cambridge, UK: Folio/Salt, 1999; Sydney: Never-Never Books, 2006. *''Drifting Topoi.'' Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2000. *''Eleven 747 Poems.'' Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 2002. *''Thin Poetry''. Fremont, CA: Poetry Espresso, 2002. *''Dear Deliria: New and selected poems.'' Applecross, WA, & Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2002. *''Text Thing.'' Adelaide: Little Esther Books, 2002. *''Montreal''. Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 2004? *''Let’s Get Lost (with Ken Bolton & Laurie Duggan). Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2005. *''Peel Me a Zibibbo: Five poems for friends. Rose Bay, NSW: Never-Never Press, 2006. *''farout_library-software'' (with Maged Zaher). Kane'ohe, HI: Tinfish Press, 2007. *''True Thoughts.'' Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2008. *''Authentic Local.'' Chiang Mai, Thailand, & Brisbane, Qld: soi 3 Modern Poetry / Papertiger Media, 2010. *''The Meh of Z Z Z Z''. Burlington, ON, & Tokyo: Ahadada Books, 2010. *''Sentimental for Myself''. Breen River, VT: Longhouse Books, 2010. *''In My Phone, and other poems''. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2011. *''Anyworld.'' Maxwell via Bulahdelah, N.S.W. : ASM & Cerberus Press, 2011. *''More than a Feuilleton''. Adelaide: Little Esther Books, 2012. *''Home by Dark''. Bristol, UK: Shearsman Books, 2013.Search results = au:Pam Brown, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 3, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy of the Australian Poetry Library.Pam Brown (1948- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 3, 2012. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Pam Brown (Australia, 1948) at Poetry International (22 poems). * Pam Brown (1948- ) at the Australian Poetry Library (429 poems). ;About * Pam Brown at Webcite * The Deletions (weblog) * Pam Brown blog. * Pam Brown interviewed by John Kinsella, 2003. Category:1948 births Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:People from Sydney Category:Australian women writers Category:Women poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets